1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and, more particularly, to a scale model of a lowrider car or truck having a lift assembly for simulating the various hopping, rocking, rolling, lowering and lifting moves performed by actual lowriders.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One of the many ways in which cars and trucks are customized by individuals includes the installation of hydraulic lift assemblies within the suspension systems provided on the vehicles for permitting the operator to alter the orientation of the vehicle relative to the wheels.
Typically, the hydraulic set up in one of these "lowrider" vehicles includes a hydraulic suspension system, hydraulic pumps, dumps and a power source for creating the various desired movements. For example, depending upon the particular hydraulic arrangement employed, the chassis may be moved relative to any or all of the wheels such that either the front or rear end of the vehicle, or both, may be raised from or lowered to the ground, and hopping, side-to-side, and "dancing" movements may be performed.
Although it is known to construct scale models of lowrider vehicles and to customize these scale models by detailing them to appear similar to actual lowriders, these models fail to provide actual simulation of lowrider movements.